Un amour innatendu : Swanqueen
by Calzona-Swanqueen
Summary: L'histoire d'un amour entre deux femmes, venait lire le prologue pour me dire si je continues ou pas :) Rating M peut-être à venir. Swanqueen !
1. Chapter 1

_**Première fiction SwanQueen **_

_**Résumé **_: Emma Swan, lycéenne dans le même lycée qu'Henry, même classe, nouvelle elle débarque là au début du mois d'octobre, un mois après la rentrée. Henry est le fils du maire de Storybrooke, la ville dans laquelle l'histoire se déroule, Régina Mills. Il va vite trouver de la sympathie pour notre nouvelle élève. Henry est gay, au lycée il est victime de discrimination, sa mère fait tout ce qu'elle faut pour lui , mais elle est de plus en plus abattue par tout ceci. Emma, lesbienne elle aussi, va vite faire d'Henry son petit protégé, et tombera vite sous le charme de sa mère Régina.

_**Personnages :  
**_-Emma Swan, nouvelle élève, sans parents, elle vit dans l'hôtel Granny à son arrivée avec ce qu'elle peut. La bourse qu'elle reçoit lui permet de tenir, mais jusque quand ? Sinon elle est lesbienne et elle a 19 ans.

-Henry Mills, gay, 18 ans, fils du maire Régina Mills de la petite ville de Storybrooke. Victime de discrimination dû à son homosexualité, il va trouver en Emma une sorte d'ange gardien.

-Régina Mills, 38 ans, maire de Storybrooke femme bien mise, autoritaire, au charme fou, très protectrice envers son fils Henry.  
-Ruby, travail chez Granny, et est dans la classe d'Henry et d'Emma.  
-David Charmant, professeur de philosophie, futur fiancé de Mary Margareth.  
-Mary Margareth, infirmière du lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a permit de voir que je pouvais poster le premier chapitre je vous le mets donc, en espérant que cela vous plaît:), bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre un **_: _La rentrée_

Premier jour de rentrée scolaire, pour les habitants de la petite ville du Maine : Storybrooke.  
Henry Mills, fils du maire de cette ville, appréhende énormément cette rentrée, sachant comment cela se passe chaque année. Ce jeune garçon de 18 ans a depuis ses 13 ans vécu ses rentrées des classes comme un calvaire. Cette année, il n'y échappera pas. Comme à son habitude, il se réveille avec la boule au ventre. Malgré cela, il va se préparer, une fois chose faite, il descend déjeuner au côté de sa mère. Régina Mills, aime son fils plus que tout, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Henry lui avait fait son coming-out il y a deux années maintenant, lorsqu'il s'était amouraché d'un jeune garçon, malheureusement ils avaient été séparé lorsque son petit-ami avait dû déménager. Régina, avait réagi d'une façon tout à fait normal ne voulant pas perdre la seule personne qu'il lui restait dans sa vie.

"-Bonjour mon chéri, j'ai fait des pancakes ça te vas ?  
-Bien sûr merci man'  
-Détends-toi tu veux, tout ira bien.  
-J'y crois pas trop, mais enfin je l'espère."  
Une fois le petit déjeuné avalé, ils prirent la route du lycée, où sa mère l'y déposait chaque matin avant d'aller travailler.  
"-A tout à l'heure, fais attention à toi tu veux ?  
-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas , à toute !"

A peine franchi la grille du lycée qu'Henry senti tout les regards posés sur lui, déjà car il était le fils du maire et puis il était gay.  
« Eh petite pédale ! » Voilà qui est fait, première insulte de la journée et ça faisait que commencer.  
La journée terminée, Henry était fatigué de celle-ci, qui fût des plus pénible. Il se retrouvait avec des élèves de l'an dernier, qui n'arrêtaient pas de l'insulter.  
Son professeur principal était monsieur Charmant, il portait bien son nom d'ailleurs, pensait Henry.  
Un mois était passé et Henry en avait vraiment bavé, sa mère n'en pouvait plus, elle était tellement triste pour son fils.  
Aujourd'hui, trois octobre, était une nouvelle journée, pluvieuse certes mais qui allait changer beaucoup de choses . Au lycée, avait débarqué une nouvelle venue, dans la classe de terminale littéraire où se trouvait Henry.  
Elle frappa à la porte :  
« Entrez. Dit alors le professeur.  
-Bonjour monsieur, excusez mon dérangement, je suis nouvelle ici.  
-Ah oui, on m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée ce matin. Présente toi au reste de la classe je te pris. »  
Au premier abord Emma semblait froide et timide, ce n'était qu'un apparence.  
« Okay, alors bah moi c'est Emma, j'ai 19 ans parce que j'ai redoublé, sinon je viens de débarquer ici parce que ça avait l'air sympas, et que je vis sans parents alors j'ai choisi cette endroit. Voilà qui est fait !  
-Bien Emma choisi une place, tu as le choix.  
-Merci. »  
Il se trouver deux places libres, une à côté d'une jeune fille plutôt mignonne, nommée Aurore, la populaire du lycée, cela Emma ne le savait pas mais elle le remarque. Aurore lui sourit pour attirer la nouvelle dans son groupe, mais ce n'était pas le genre d'Emma, alors celle-ci opta pour la deuxième place qui se trouvait à côté d'un jeune garçon brun qui avait l'air renfermé, Henry.

« Salut ! Dit-elle.  
-Salut, lui répondit-il timidement.  
-C'est quoi ton prénom ?  
-Moi c'est Henry."

Tout à coup Emma entendit plus loin un garçons de la classe dire à une fille brune méché de rouge, prénommé Ruby :  
« Eh regarde ma nouvelle parle au petit pédé ! »  
Ruby le regarde de travers car n'ayant jamais rien osé dire pour défendre Henry, elle n'acceptait néanmoins pas comment ses camarades s'en prenait à lui  
Emma planta son regarde dans celui d'Henry, lui qui avait aussi entendu, pris soudain peur. Peur qu'elle aussi s'y mette « et une de plus pensa-t-il alors ».  
Emma avait remarqué ce regard effrayé, elle dit alors :  
« Tu es homo ?  
-Oui mais tu peux rester là, personne ne m'accepte mais c'est pas contagieux.  
-Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger tu sais, ils vont pas être déçu, je le suis moi aussi.  
Ils eurent un petit rire, Henry tout à coup eu un déclic, savoir cela lui faisait du bien, il se libéra un peu de toute cette tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis un mois.  
« Ça t'arrives souvent de te faire traiter comme ça ?  
-Si tu penses que tout les jours c'est souvent alors oui !  
-Oh putain ! Faut pas de laisser faire ! En tout cas avec moi ils vont en baver s'ils comptent faire pareil.  
-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Tu as l'air plutôt timide au premier regarde, on ne dirait pas que t'es une dure à cuire.  
-Ne t'as t' on jamais dit de ne pas se fier aux apparences ?  
Monsieur charmant, qui avait remarqué les deux élèves en train de discuter , ne dit rien voyant que c'était la première fois qu'Henry adressait la parole à quelqu'un.  
La cloche sonna la fin des cours, Graham le jeune de tout à l'heure qui avait insulté Henry vient vers Emma avec une sourire charmeur.  
« Salut comment tu vas toi ?  
-Je vais bien et toi ?  
Henry qui voyait qu'elle répondait gentillement alors qu'elle venait de l'entendre traiter Henry devint toute à coup triste et pensa alors que ce qu'elle lui avait dit n'était que des paroles en l'air.  
« Tu es très jolie tu sais ? Lui dit alors Graham croyant qu'elle était dans sa poche.  
-Oui je sais merci, mais je suis très lesbienne aussi, à plus tard ! Lança-t-elle alors.  
Henry eu alors un petit sourire, tout cela faisait que commencer.  
« Tu viens Henry ! » Dit Emma.  
-J'arrive !  
Plutôt contente de sa matinée Henry rejoignit sa mère à la voiture sourire aux lèvres, celle-ci fût très étonnée, et lui demande alors :  
« Ça va mon chéri ?  
-C ne pourrait pas aller mieux, répondit-il .  
-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe pour que tu sois joyeux ?  
-J'ai rencontré une fille !  
-Une fille ! Mais tu n'es pas …  
-Si ! Répondit-il en la coupant et en rigolant. Une fille, c'est une nouvelle de ma classe, elle est arrivée ce matin.  
-Ah bon ? Et ?  
-Et elle à l'air vraiment gentille  
-D'accord, attention à toi quand même, ne te fait pas avoir !  
-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Ils prirent la route pour rentrer.  
Régina averti son fils de se méfier, car il s'était déjà fait avoir par une amie, qui ne faisait que semblant puis elle s'était retourné contre lui avec tout les autres ensuite, cette fille n'était autre que Mulan, la meilleure amie d'Aurore maintenant.  
Dans l'après-midi, Henry se fit ramener par Régina à 15 heures, il reprenait les cours et quittait à 18 heure.  
« Ce soir je passerais te prendre à pied vu le temps, faut que j'emmène la voiture au garage je ne la récupère que demain soir. On ira manger chez Granny si tu veux ?  
-Toi manger chez Granny, c'est ne blague ?  
-C'est pour me faire pardonner d'être à pied demain ! Blgua-t-elle.  
Ils partirent à rire tout les deux.  
Henry entra dans le lycée, il ne prêta pas plus attention que ça au regard posée sur lui et retrouva Emma à la caféteria en train d'écrire.  
« hey !  
-Ah Henry bien mangé ?  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Oh moi je n'ai pas mangé, je garde mon argent pour ce soir !  
-Comment ça ?  
-Bah tu sais sans parents, il faut se débrouiller seule, je vis avec la bourse du lycée, c'est pas énorme alors je déjeune et dîne le soir, je saute le repas du midi !  
-Waouh tu m'épates là ! Je sais pas comment tu fais, je serais perdu sans ma mère moi !  
-On s'y habitue crois moi !  
-Tu manges où ce soir ?  
-Comme j dors au Granny, je pense y manger là-bas !  
-Super ! On peut y aller ensemble, m mère m'emmène là-bas ce soir ?  
-D'accord si elle aussi l'est !

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, laissez-moi vos reviews pour voir si je continue ou pas à vous la poster, merci:) !


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà je vous mets la suite, bonne lecture à vous bisous et laissez vos reviews si vous voulez :) **

**Chapitre**_** deux :**_ _un dîner entre amis. _

L'heure fût venu pour eux de quitter, l'après-midi était vite passé.  
Quelques petits commérages par-ci par-là de la part de la bande à Aurore.  
Régina vit au loin son fils accompagné d'une jeune fille blonde, sûrement la fille de ce matin pensa-t-elle.  
Henry, qui vit sa mère dit alors à Emma :  
« vient elle est là-bas ! »  
Emma ne vit pas de qui il parlait, elle le suivit. Puis elle le remarqua s'approcher d'une femme qui attendait sur le trottoir d'en face, « trop jeune, ce ne peut pas être elle, mais quelle magnifique femme ! » se dit-elle.

Puis ses pensées furent vite confirmées lorsqu'Henry s'arrêta devant elle et lui fit la bise :

« Re man', ça va toujours ?  
-Oui et toi ?

-Oui super ! Je te présente Emma dit-il alors en se retournant vers la blonde .

-Bonjour madame. Dit Emma en lui tendant la main.

-Bonjour, répondit Régina sur un ton assez froid, puis serra la main que tendait Emma d'une poigne assez forte.

-Elle mange chez Granny elle aussi, elle peut se joindre à nous man' s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit Régina tout en fixant la blonde. Cette dernière ne lâcha pas le regard malgré l'air froid de la brune. « Eh bien elle n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier on dirait » pensa Emma.

Il se rendirent alors au restaurant.

Une fois installés tout les trois à une table, Henry raconta leur après-midi. Régina, elle, fixait Emma elle se méfiait de cette jeune fille, car elle ne voulait pas que son fils souffre une fois encore.

Emma, qui sentait les yeux de la belle brune posés sur elle décida d'aller aux toilettes :

« excusez-moi je reviens .

Régina regarda alors son fils :

« La jeune fille de ce matin hein ?

-Oui elle est sympa hein ?

-Oui peut-être, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de bien la connaître pour le moment »

Emma, était dans les toilettes, elle appréhendait de retourner à la table, elle se posa donc quelques minutes au lavabo.

« Je reviens . Dit Régina à Henry

-D'acc ! »

Elle se dirigea jusqu'aux toilettes. Emma sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et qu'elle vit apparaître la brune.

« Madame ! Dit Emma surprise.

-Oh ! Appelles-moi Régina veux-tu, ça me vieilli le « madame »

« Okay, désolé !

-Tu avais l'intention de passer ta soirée dans les toilettes ? Demanda Régina d'un ton glacial .

-Non, non pas du tout. J'allais, J'allais …

-Tu allais nous rejoindre, coupa alors Régina.

-Oui voilà.

Régina s'approcha d'Emma et lui fit face .

« Emma je ne te connais pas et je n'ai confiance en personne, surtout quand cela concerne mon fils.

-Pas de problème, on fera connaissance si c'est ce que vous voulez !

-Ce que je veux, c'est surtout que tu ne fasses pas de mal à Henry, prends ça comme un avertissement ! »

Emma dégluti difficilement. Puis un déclic se fit en elle, cette femme la rendait sans voix, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et qu'elle prouve qu'elle était sincère avec son fils pour qu'elle lui accorde sa confiance.

Emma se rapprocha alors de la brune, elles étaient très proches, la blonde posa délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Régina et sentit tout la tension de celle-ci . Régina eut un frisson.

« Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire du mal à votre fils Régina, je sais ce que c'est d'être rejeté, je suis moi aussi lesbienne et orpheline en plus de ça, je sais ce qu'il peut ressentir. Dit-elle sur un ton sincère.

Emma avait décidé de faire d'Henry son petit protégé pour lui et pour cette femme, cette mère qui avait l'air perdue par la souffrance de son fils.

« Je l'espère bien ! Dit alors Régina sur un ton sérieux en enlevant la main de la jolie blonde .

-Je sais pas pour quel genre de personne vous me prenez mais vous vous trompez. Elle se retourna et sorti des toilettes pour rejoindre Henry.

« Hey me revoilà ! J'ai pas été trop longue ?

-Non t'inquiètes pas ! Ma mère aussi y est allé.

-Ah okay ! Dit-elle l'air de rien.

Puis Régina revint.

« Bon on va commander qu'on puisse rentrer ensuite, demain je pars tôt, d'ailleurs je ne pourrais pas t'emmener je n'ai pas la voiture t'as pas oublié ? »

Henry eut alors des craintes car la seule fois où sa mère ne l'avait pas amener il fût agresser physiquement par des élèves du lycée.

« Oh non, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois, je peux pas !

-Henry je suis vraiment désolé, mais je peux pas .

Emma réagit de suite :

« que s'est-il passé ?

Henry lui expliqua alors tout.

« Je viendrais te prendre si tu veux, tu ne seras pas seul pour faire la route comme ça !

-Mais non, tu ne vas pas faire ça le lycée est juste à côté du Granny, ma maison à l'opposé, laisse tomber j'irais seul.

-Non ça m'est égal ! Je me lèverai plus tôt et je passerai te prendre , ne discute pas !

-Bon d'accord merci t'es super !

Régina regardais Emma depuis le début de cette conversation, et elle dût avouer que sur ce coup elle marquait des points mais elle se méfiait quand même, ce n'était que le premier jour. Emma qui sentait toujours son regard posé sur elle fixa Régina dans les yeux et elle ne voulait pas lâcher, pas cette fois, Henry qui était concentré sur sa tarte aux pommes, ne remarqua rien du tout de ce qu'il se passait entre sa mère et sa nouvelle amie, pourtant on pouvait dire qu'il y avait une certaine tension.

Régine fût troublé par ce regard et décida d'aller régler la note :

« Je vais payer !

-Oui moi aussi je dois aller payer.

-Non laisse tomber je t'invites Emma !

-Oh non vraiment ça me gène, laissez je vais me débrouiller !

-Vas t'asseoir je vais régler je te dis !

-Bon d'accord, beh je vous remercie Régina !

Au moment de partir Emma demanda :

« Ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne jusque chez vous pour demain matin que je vois où vous habitez ?

-Il se fait tard et noir dehors Emma, tu ne vas pas revenir seule après c'est risqué ! Répondit Régina .

-Oh c'est pas un problème, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai l 'habitude !

-Bon si tu es sûre de toi, comme tu veux.

Puis ils prirent la route . Une fois arrivés, Emma était surprise par la grandeur de la maison.  
« Waouh c'est énorme ! Bon bah je vais vous laisser passez une bonne nuit et à demain Henry ! »

Elle fit la bise à Henry, qui ensuite ouvra la porte, pendant ce temps elle s'approcha de Régina :  
« Mad... Régina, je vous fais la bise et vous dit bonne soirée, et encore merci pour ce repas. »  
Elle s'approche, tout en posant sa main sur le bras de cette magnifique brune, Emma adorait être tactile, en particulier avec les femmes qui lui plaisait, et elle devait avouer que Régina lui plaisait énormément. Cette proximité ne dérangea pas plus que ça le maire. Puis elle entra chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite, le chapitre trois le voici le voilà. Je voulais vous remercie pour vos vis, ça fait plaisir que certains veulent vraiment que je continues merci à tous:) !

PS: Camlapro : je te laisse lire mais je crois que tu as des dons xD !

_**Chapitre trois :**_ _malheureux évènements._

Emma fit demi-tour pour rentrer au Granny. Sur le chemin du retour, elle entendit rigoler derrière elle mais n'y prêta pas attention, quand elle reconnût la voix de Graham :

« Tiens mais c'est la petite gouine devant ! Allons lui faire coucou ! »

Ils la rattrapèrent lui et toute sa petite bande.

« Alors ma jolie, tu as voulu joué à m'humilier tout à l'heure en cours, tu n'aurais pas dû !  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire dis moi !? Hein ? Dit-elle sûre d'elle.  
-Oh je peux t'en faire des choses crois-moi !

-Oui et il sait s'y prendre. Dit alors Aurore qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Ta gueule petite conne ! Répondit Emma. »  
Ruby était là et regardait la scène. Graham se mît derrière Emma et se frotta à elle, elle senti toute la pression montée en elle et lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Graham devient alors furieux de se faire maîtriser par une fille, et lui flanqu une droite, elle commença à saigner de l'arcade et souffrait de sa mâchoire . Elle se mît à rire, un peu secouée par le coup mais se releva n'ayant peur de personne, lui étant déjà arrivé les pires choses auparavant. Elle se plaça en face de lui :

« Alors t'es content ? Tu as frappé une fille, bravo quelle force ! Tu m'épates ! Mais crois moi tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fou, je me laisse plus faire et j'ai déjà vu pire que toi sale naze !

-Venez, on se casse ! Dit Graham à sa bande exaspéré.

Emma repris donc sa route, une fois rentrée elle nettoya sa blessure et se mît au lit. Le lendemain, une fois debout, elle alla se doucher puis lorsqu'elle en sorti, se regarda dans le miroir :

« Et merde ! » se dit-elle, espérons que Régina soit déjà parti qu'elle ne voit pas ça ! En effet son arcade était ouverte et la blessure à vif, et sa mâchoire avait viré au bleu. Elle mit alors un sweat à capuche et parti chercher Henry.

Arrivée devant la porte de la maison, elle mit sa capuche, pour ne pas montrer ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Elle toqua priant pour que Régina ne soit plus là.  
Surprise elle fût lorsque c'est le maire qui vînt lui ouvrir. Elle baissa tout de suite la tête.

« Bonjour Emma.

-Bonjour.

-Tiens tu ne me fais pas la bise aujourd'hui pour dire bonjour ?

-Non j'ai choppé un microbe hier je crois, vaut mieux pas que vous le refile.

Régina remarqua le comportement bizarre de la blonde.

-Et le fait que tu ne lève même pas la tête quand tu me parle, c'est à cause du microbe aussi ? Tu sais tu es vachement en avance, Henry vient tout juste de rentrer dans la douche, tu comptes rester caché dans ta capuche jusque temps qu'il ai fini ?

-Ouai peut-être c'est mon problème au pire qu'est-ce-que ça peut vous faire à vous ? Laissez-moi tranquille. Dit-elle en l'agressant un peu sans vraiment le vouloir .

-Okay . Répondit sèchement la brune, qui n'a pas apprécié la façon de réagir d'Emma.

Cette dernière prit conscience qu'elle avait froissé Régina ce qui n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait . Régina qui était prête à claquer la porte d'entrée et laisser Emma attendre sur le pas de celle-ci fût stopper par le bras d'Emma qui bloqua la porte :

« Attendez ! Dit-elle, je ne voulais pas.

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi, Emma ?

Emma qui savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'opinion Régina sur le fait de la laisser attendre dehors, puisqu'elle lui avait mal parler décida soudainement d'ôter sa capuche. Régina resta sans voix devant ce qu'elle voyait :

« Oh mon dieu, Emma...

-C'est rien, coupa Emma

-Tu veux rire, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-Rien, je vous dis, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, je suis venue chercher Henry, le reste n'a aucune importance .

-As-tu nettoyé la plaie au moins ?

-Oui, un coup d'eau pendant la douche et le tour est joué, ça date d'hier soir tout est okay maintenant, je n'ai même plus mal !

-Tu plaisantes ? Un coup d'eau ! Viens entre je vais te nettoyer ça !

-Mais non je vous dis ça va !

-Viens ne discute pas. Dit-elle en lui tirant le bras, Emma n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

-Reste là, vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

-D'accord.

Régina sorti de la cuisine, là où elle avait amené Emma pour la soigner .

Elle revînt avec le nécessaire.

-Installes-toi sur le tabouret s'il te plaît, je vais m'en occuper.

-Je peux le faire vous savez, je sis que vous devez aller travailler Régina, je veux pas vous embêter.

-Discute pas Emma.

-D'accord.

-Ça va peut-être piqué !

Régina imbiba un coton d'alcool désinfectant, puis le déposa sur l'arcade d'Emma.

-Outch ! Gémit la blonde.

-Alors je pensais que tu n'avais plus mal, que « le tour était joué ! Dit régina pour la taquiner .

-Désolé mais sans toucher c'est pas douloureux vous savez.

-Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien d'important.

Régina s'occupa de la mâchoire de la blonde maintenant .

-Tu me l'a déjà dit ça je crois, c'est pas ça que je veux savoir. S'il te plaît.

-Bon okay en rentrant hier soir je me suis fait agresser par des élèves du lycée qui avaient embêté Henry le matin et que j'avais alors défendu, apparemment ça ne leurs a pas plut que je leur tiens tête.

-Oh non, tu vois j'aurais jamais dû te laisser rentrer seule dans le noir comme ça !

Régina regrettais, cela se voyait dans son regard, elle se sentait coupable, Emma l'ayant remarqué prit la mains de Régina qui était en train de soigner sa mâchoire et lui dit :

« Eh ce n'est pas grave je vous assure, c'est rien du tout ça comparé à tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu ! Ne vous en voulez pas.

-Bien sûr que je m'en veux, comment ne pas s'en vouloir, tu as vu l'état de ton visage maintenant, je suis incapable de prendre bien soin de mon fils et maintenant il t'est arrivé ça.

-Régina écoutez moi il ne faut pas !

La brune laissa couler un larme qu'elle ne put retenir avec l'accumulation des problèmes de son fils et maintenant Emma. Emma l'essuya de son pouce et laiss sa main posé sur la joue de Régina, celle-ci se senti bien d'un coup mais :

« Coucou vous deux . Dit alors Henry en descendant des escaliers.

**_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, laissez vos reviews et à bientôt pour la suite :D !_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà, avec le chapitre 4 qui j'espère vous plaira, merci à tous ce qui me donne leur avis, ça me motive à continuer de l'écrire:) ._

_Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, donnez vos avis si vous le voulez quand même et bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 4 : **__Des émotions_

Régina se ressaisi à l'entente des paroles de son fils, Emma ayant remarqué ce changement de comportement fit comme si de rien n'était :

« Hey toi ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien ! Et mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ma belle ?  
-Oh c'est rien t'inquiètes, c'est l'autre Graham qui m'a un peu chatouillé rien de méchant !

-Oh non ! Tout est de ma faute !

-Ah non non tu ne va pas t'y mettre toi aussi ce n'est de la faute de personne ok ? Aller c'est rien je vous ai dit !

Mais Régina ne put retenir toutes cette pression et parti d'un pas très soudain et rapide dans sa chambre, ayant vu les larmes sur les joues de sa mère Henry demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive Emma ?

-Elle s'en veut car comme toi elle croit que c'est de sa faute tout ce qu'il a, toi d'une part et ce qu'il m'ait arrivé hier. Dis ça te dit de me montrer où elle est partie s'il te plaît je voudrais lui parler, ne pas la laisser dans cet état avant de partir le temps que tu déjeune un petit quelque chose ?

-Oui pas de soucis, je ne voulais pas la laisser comme ça non plus, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, tu t'y prendras sûrement mieux, t'es une nana après tout !

-Ouai, aller montre moi, il ne faut pas que l'on soit en retard le deuxième jour !

-Viens elle doit être dans sa chambre.

Puis ils allèrent jusque la chambre de cette magnifique brune.

Henry toqua :

-Maman ça va ? Dit-il un peu inquiet de la voir dans cet état, cette femme qui d'habitude à l'air si sûre d'elle, et forte.

-Oui mon chérie, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux y aller ça va aller. Répond-elle en sanglotant .

Il ne répondit pas et laissa Emma entrer et ferma la porte derrière.

Régina n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivée, elle était assis sur son lit, de dos à la porte de chambre, Emma avança lentement pour ne pas la brusquer, puis s'essaya à ses côtés, Régina sursauta :

-Oh mon Dieu, Emma tu m'a fait peur !

-Désolé, c'était pas mon intention.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, j'ai dit à Henry que vous pouviez y aller !

-Oui je sais, mais il n'est pas encore assez tard, et Henry n'a pas déjeuné, mais surtout je ne partirais pas en vous laissant dans cet état la Régina .

Régina, fut surprise, par le ton plus doux d'Emma lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots, puis elle se retourna vers Emma, lui fit face :

-Merci, Emma c'est adorable, mais tu as autre chose à faire que de te préoccupé de ça .

-Ce n'est pas « ça » mais vous Régina, ce n'est pas rien. Et je ne veux pas que vous commenciez à vous faire du soucis pour moi, pour une chose qui en vaut pas la peine !

-Mais regarde toi, ils t'ont fait du mal ,ça aurait pu être pire Emma !

-J'ai déjà vu pire, et ça aurait été pire tant pis, Régina, cela en reviendrais au même du fait que ce n'est en rien votre faute ! Arrêtez, ces larmes, aller faites un joli sourire, dit-elle en retirant une mèche de cheveux de devant le sublime visage de cette femme.

Régina,sourit alors et rougit sans vraiment le vouloir, Emma était toute jeune, mais si mature, qu'elle surprenait vraiment Régina en seulement deux jours.

-Cela ne me regarde pas Emma, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu le veux bien, d'où viens-tu ?

Emma se crispa, c'était le genre de chose qu'elle ne dévoilait pas de trop, elle se leva du lit et :

-Je pense que je vais aller voir Henry, il va être l'heure de partir. Gardez ce sourire Régina, vous êtes sublime.

Puis Emma se dirigea vers la porte de chambre pour s'en aller, mais...

Alors voilà cette fin pleins de suspense, qu'en avez-vous pensez de cette suite ?

_Pour la relation Emma/Régina, certains vont trouver cela bizarre vu la différence d'âge etc peut-être, mais je préfère le dire, moi ça me dérange pas du tout et je tiens à dire que j'ai moi-même 20 ans franchement , si une femme comme Régina m'approcherais je ne refuserais guère ^^ :p à bientooooot )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou tout le monde, je m'excuse pour cette longue attente, mais je pense que comme beaucoup de monde je suis dans la période examens alors c'est pas simple d'écrire en même temps je m'excuse encore je me rattraperais promis ^^ en attendant je vous mets une mini-suite mais vraiment petite je sais que cela va être décevant mais j'écris la suite au plus vite, je ne vous oublie pas et je n'abandonne pas ! _

_**Chapitre 5 : **__sentiments présents_

Mais, Régina, se précipita pour se lever, et d'un pas rapide rejoignis la blonde, avant que celle-ci n'ai pu atteindre la porte. Elle l'agrippa par le bras :

-Attends, Emma, s'il te plaît !

-Non, faut vraiment qu'on y aille vous savez..

-Non, je sais que tu prends la fuite ! Arrêtes ne fait pas ça, je ne te forcerais pas à dire ce dont tu n'as pas envie, si un jour tu veux en parler, je serais là, même Henry sera prêt à t'écouter tu sais, dès le début il t'a apprécié, mais ne fuit pas Emma, ce n'est pas une solution, tu as juste à dire que tu n'en as pas envie, je ne le prendrais pas mal.

Emma se détendu, puis pris conscience de la prise qu'avait Régina sur elle, plus aucune des deux ne bougeait, Emma pris alors la main de la brune posée sur elle, puis se rapprocha de Régina, et encore et encore, Régina, ne bougea pas, attendit puis Emma déposa ses douces lèvres sur la joue de cette belle brune.  
-Merci, Régina, vraiment, peut-être un jour j'en aurais l'envie et surtout la force, parce qu'au fond, ce que je suis c'est ma pire faiblesse.  
Puis Emma sorti de la chambre, en laissant Régina, avec ces dernières paroles trottées dans sa tête, se demandant alors ce qu'avais bien pu vivre cette jolie blonde. 

Du côté d'Emma, elle se demandait comment elle allait faire, si elle allait fuir encore une fois et changer une fois de plus de ville, ou bien tout simplement cette fois-ci se livrer à Régina, et peut-être par la suite, à son ami Henry . Plus elle passait du temps en présence de cette magnifique brune, plus cette dernière hantait ses pensées . Contrairement à beaucoup de monde, Emma se fichait complètement des conventions, elle se moquait de la différence d'âge qui les séparaient. C'est à partir de ce moment, passé dans cette chambre, où elles ont montré toutes les deux une facette de leurs caractère, qu'Emma au fond d'elle senti qu'elle ressentait pour Régina, quelque chose de peut-être inapproprié et que la brune n'accepterait en aucun cas, mais qui était tout de même présent .

_Voilà ma mini suite, j'en suis moi même déçu, par rapport à la longueur, je suis désolé le prochaine sera plus long promit. _


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoilà donc avec la suite de ma fiction, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part un grand merci à tout le monde , ça me fait tellement plaisir ce que vous dites, le fait que cela vous plaît me donne vraiment envie de continuer, alors je vous souhaites une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, encore assez court mais je vous mets la suite au plus vite:) !

_**Chapitre 6 :**__ Discussion._

Elle rejoignit donc Henry à la cuisine :

-C'est bon on peut y aller ! Lui dit-elle .

-Comment elle va ? Demande-t-il encore un peu inquiet.

-Mieux ! Répondit Régina qui fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Sûre ?

-Oui, Henry tu peux aller en cours tranquillement, je me sens un peu mieux.

-Un peu ? C'est tout ? Je suis vexée, répondit Emma en la taquinant.

Régina rougit et n'osa plus dire un mot.

-Je vous taquine Régina, inquiétez-vous pas ! Ce qui rendit le sourire de cette dernière.

-Au fait Emma, si tu es partante et si Henry est d'accord, tu pourrais venir dîner à la maison ce soir. Dit Régina en regardant à tour de rôle Emma et Henry.

-Non, Rég...

-Ouai trop cool, c'est une super idée man' ! Coupa Henry.

-Alors tu es d'accord, Emma ?

-Vraiment c'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter vous m'avez déjà invité chez Granny l'autre soir, je peux pas.

-Aller Emma, c'est rien, si ma mère propose, aller dit oui.

-J'insiste Emma, pour Henry ?

-Bon... d'accord, merci beaucoup. Dit-elle en regardant la brune profondément dans les yeux pour lui montrer toute sa sincérité. Henry y fit attention et en déduit qu'Emma craquait pour sa mère. En effet, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, lui aussi avait un eu coup de cœur pour son professeur de philosophie qui devait avoir au moins dix ans de plus que lui . Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion car celui-ci était marié avec mademoiselle Blanchard, l'infirmière du lycée et ils formaient un jolie couple ensemble . Il n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça puisqu 'ils devaient se rendre en cours .

-Bon à ce soir alors.

-A ce soir, travaillez bien et faites attention à vous en route.  
Sur la route, ils parlèrent des cours et de la bande à Graham.

Arrivés au lycée, ils les ignorèrent, car après tout la meilleure des armes c'est l'ignorance.

Quand à Régina elle se rendit à la mairie, elle se surprit à penser à Emma, car malgré sa méfiance envers quiconque approchait son fils, elle la trouvait aimable et attachante, mais bon c'est une jeune adulte, qui apparemment en avait déjà pas mal vécu.  
L'heure de quitter arriva vite et nos deux amis rentrèrent directement chez Henry pour le dîner du soir. Ils décidèrent donc de faire leurs devoirs ensemble. Puis, quelques heures plus tard ils entendirent la porte d'entrée, c'était Régina qui rentrait de sa journée de travail.  
-Hey, quel sérieux ! Dit-elle en les voyant plongés dans leur travail.

-Toujours ! Dit Henry en rigolant et en envoyant un regard complice à Emma.

-Mouais, ce regard en dit long ! Dit-elle alors à la suite d'Henry.

Emma la regard alors et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Bon, voilà ! Terminés pour ce soir. Annonça alors Henry à propos des devoirs.

-Ouep , répondit Emma, une bonne chose de fait !

-Ça te dit qu'on se regarde Hunger Games ?

-Oui, comme tu veux ça me va !

Puis ils montèrent, Régina étant parti se réfugiée dans son bureau, le temps de ranger quelques dossiers qu'elle avait emmener.  
Arrivés en haut, Henry fit visiter les différentes pièces à Emma, dont la chambre d'ami, celle de Régina et enfin la sienne. Chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain sauf celle d'ami qui était plus petit et dépourvue de salle de bain. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps sur la visite, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important, Henry mis le DVD et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Pendant les quelques bandes annonces d'autres films qui défilées, Henry demanda :  
-Comment tu trouve ma mère ?

-Euh … et bien elle est vraiment très gentille, tu as de la chance. Osa répondre Emma de peur de se faire griller en quelque sorte.

-Elle te plaît. Dit-il doucement.

-Pardon ? Non pas du tout. Enfin elle est vraiment euh enfin je veux dire … elle est très gentille, voilà fin …

-Ce n'était pas une question Emma, je l'ai remarqué tu sais. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir si c'est le cas. Je sais que c'est ma mère et que cela devrait logiquement me choqué voire me dégoûté mais à vrai dire, depuis que je suis là je n'ai jamais vu ma mère avec quelqu'un, je ne veux pas dire par-là qu'il y aura quelque chose je ne veux pas m'emballer, je ne sais pas ce que ma mère aime comme genre de partenaire, enfin bref là je pars vraiment loin, dit-il en rigolant alors, mais vraiment je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-Oulà Henry, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire en fait. Oui enfin oui elle est très charmante, je suis pas douée pour ce genre de chose désolée, mais ça me touche que tu ne m'en veux pas, c'est étonnant, tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Henry n'en doute jamais.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je te remercie, toi aussi Emma.  
Puis ils commencèrent le film. Emma était plongé dedans, elle avait adoré. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle pouvait se permettre de regarde un film comme ça, surtout en compagnie d'un ami.  
A la fin de celui-ci, Henry s'était endormi, il avait l'air vraiment bien, alors Emma ayant vu l'heure pensa alors à Régina et se dit que peut-être aurait-elle besoin d'aide pour le repas de ce soir.

Qu'en avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Par rapport à la réaction d'Henry pas excessive du tout envers Emma et le regard qu'elle à sur sa mère ? Je ne voulais pas de dispute entre ces deux-là alors je l'ai joué « gentil » ce passage:p Bisous à bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure ^^.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou chèrs lecteur, voilà je viens vous mettre une suite, j'ai bien pris vos reviews du dernier chapitre en compte, comme celui en rapport avec la longueu de ma chapitre qui est court je le sais j'en ai conscience:( je m'en excuse, je les ferais vraiment plus long la prochaine, je n'aime pas vous faire attendre alors des que j'écris la journée je vous mets la suite le soir ^^ . **_

_**Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela continue de vous plaire.**_

_**Chapitre 7:** Au pied du mur._

Elle descendit les escaliers, puis senti un douce odeur de manger en train de cuir, lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine, elle se posa contre le bâti de porte et regarda Régina s'affairer en cuisine, des lasagnes reconnu alors Emma. La belle brune n'avais pas vu Emma arrivée, cette dernière s'avança alors vers Régina et au dessus de son épaule regarda cette magnifique femme en train de préparer le repas. Régina senti alors le souffle de la blonde dans son cou et eut un hoqué de surprise. Elle se retourna vers Emma qui la transperça de ses beaux yeux :

-Oh Emma, désolée je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivée ! Dit-elle encore sous le coup de la surprise.

-C'est moi qui m'excuse je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, je savais pas que je faisais peur à ce point ! Dit-elle encore la taquinant .

Sachant que Régina se sentait désarmée à chaque fois que la blonde voulait la taquiner, elle aimait en jouer .

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin tu m'as surprise juste, pas que tu fasses peur, d'ailleurs tu es vraiment une très jolie fille qui doit faire chavirer des cœurs de beaucoup de jeunes hommes d'ailleurs elle voulut se reprendre alors voyant qu'elle s'égarait enfin là je pars un peu loin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire enfin laissons tomber, dit-elle dans un sourire gêné.

-Vous ne savez pas vraiment alors si je fais peur ou si je suis jolie, et ben voilà qui est rassurant. M'enfin vous savez moi les hommes ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, et ils ne m'ont pas laisser de bon souvenirs. Emma aimait en rajouter, Régina se senti mal à l'aise . Mais tout de même retenu la dernière réflexion des hommes à propos d'elle même.

-Je vous embête Régina, ça m'arrive souvent de taquiner les gens, détendez-vous, lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Avez-vous besoin d'un coup de main mademoiselle ? Je suis descendu pour ça, et vous tenir compagnie comme Henry s'est endormi je l'ai laissé un peu, vous savez avec la pression qu'il a eut ces derniers temps ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

Régina qui voyait comment Emma se comporter bien avec son fils, commença vraiment à avoir une confiance grandissante envers elle.  
-J'aime vraiment la façon dont tu agis avec lui Emma, je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un comme ça avec lui et c'est touchant, et pour ça je t'en remercie.  
-Il ne faut pas Régina, je suis comme ça avec les gens qui le mérite, et vous vous en faites parti aussi.

-Arrêtes, je vais rougir , dit Régina pour plaisanter mais en rougissant tout de même.

Emma tenta sa chance alors pour voir la réaction de Régina, se souvenant soudainement de sa précédente conversation avec Henry :

-Vous êtes toujours aussi belle Régina, même en rougissant vous savez, dit-elle tout en se rapprochant d'elle, la brune tenant les assiettes en main ne savez pas ce qu'Emma avait l'intention de faire . La blonde se rapprocha encore un peu plus, puis … pris les assiettes que tenait Régina dans les mains, tout en frôlant ses mains intentionnellement, puis dit :

-Je m'occupe de mettre la table !

-Emma attends ! Régina la stoppa en posant sa main sur le bras d'Emma, celle-ci s'arrêta alors :

-Oui ?

-Je voulais juste savoir, que voulais-tu dire par « ils m'ont pas laissé de bons souvenirs » ?

Emma se raidi et Régina le senti par sa main toujours posée sur son bras.

-Je .. Non rien … laissez tomber je vous dis !

Emma devenait toujours un peu plus agressive lorsque son passé ressurgissait, alors elle posa les assiettes sur le plan de travail de cuisine et parti, elle alla se réfugier dans le jardin. Régina ne voulait pas la laisser seule, dans cet état là ayant déjà du en voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il était temps qu'elle est quelqu'un sur qui compter.

-Emma, Emma s'il te plaît attends ! Dit Régina très inquiète pour cette jeune fille.

-Non Régina, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi, je veux juste rester seule ça ira mieux, je reviendrais ensuite.

-Non Emma, je pense que tu es restée assez seule longtemps, maintenant tu peux compter sur moi et sur Henry, même si je suis pas sûre d'être la meilleure personne pour parler, car je ne suis pas une jeune etc mais je ne te laisserais pas.

Emma n'ayant jamais entendu de telles paroles, fondit alors en larmes devant Régina, elle qui n'avait pas pour habitude de craquer devant quiconque.

_**Alors des avis:) à bientôt ! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Je viens vous mettre la suite de l'histoire, encouragée par vos reviews, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire au plus vite pour vous poster la suite, merci à tous. Vos avis me font plaisirs ! Bonne lecture:) **_

_**Chapitre 8 : **Passé._

Devant le visage de la blonde empli de larme, la brune ne put que s'approcher d'elle pour la calmer :

-Emma ça va aller, je suis là.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aime pas me montrer comme ça, je ne suis pas ça moi ! Faible ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! S'énerva la blonde contre elle-même, tout en s'éloignant encore de Régina.

-Tu peux te laisser aller Emma, on a tous des moments comme ça, ce n'est pas interdit ! Dit-elle en se rapprochant de plus vers Emma.

Elle essaya de lui attraper les mains c'était sans compter sur une Emma plus que déterminée à ne pas vouloir se montrer vulnérable comme ceci. Régina apercevait le visage d'Emma seulement à la lumière de la lune qui ce reflétait sur elle. Une fois arrivé à hauteur suffisante pour empoigner les mains de la blonde, celle-ci laissa un peu sa fierté de côté et laissa la brune agir. Les mains d'Emma dans celle de cette sublime femme, cette dernière tira un peu dessus et mit les mains de la blonde dans son dos afin de pouvoir serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras, pour la calmer :

-Emma, ne te retiens pas pour moi. Parle-moi, jamais je ne te jugerais. Dit alors Régina.

On pouvait sentir toute la souffrance sortir de ses sanglots. Elle serra un peu plus le corps de Régina contre, qui ne repoussa pas Emma, sentant qu'elle en avait besoins en ce moment.

Emma se détacha ensuite un peu, tout en laissant ses mains reposées dans le creux des reins de la brune. Puis se lança :

-C'est pas un passage de ma vie dont je suis fière, j'en ai honte et j'en aurais honte toute ma vie je crois, je m'en sens salis, c'est pour ça que je n'ai plus le droit d'être faible .

-Je …

-Non … Attendez, je vais vous parler mais il ne faut pas me couper, sinon je n'y arriverais pas.

La brune comprit et se tût attendant qu' Emma veuille bien se lancer.

-Vous savez quand vous êtes orpheline, vous êtes trimballée de famille en famille, certaines de ces familles sont formidables et on y vit bien, on aimerait y rester mais au moment où on s'y attends le moins, nous sommes remis dans le système. Puis un jour, j'ai été placé dans une famille, qui au premier abord semblé parfaite, jusqu'au deuxième jour à peine là-bas, j'avais 14 ans, le mari vint un soir dans ma chambre, alors que sa femme était de garde à l'hôpital. Puis elle se remit à pleurer, mais elle releva vite la tête, en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de la main . La brune leva la main, pour retirer une mèche de cheveux venue dans les yeux de cette jeune fille en pleurs. Elle la plaça derrière l'oreille. Emma fixa les yeux de la brune. Celle-ci ayant compris où voulait en venir la blonde, lui dit alors :

-Emma, ne continue pas, si tu ne le veux pas je comprends.

Mais c'est comme-ci, cette dernière ne l'avait pas entendu, elle voulu poursuivre comme pour se délivrer d'un poids dont elle n'avais jamais parlé à personne.

-Il est venu, tout doucement alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit pas encore endormie, parce que j'aimais attendre que cette femme qui m'accueillait chez elle rentrait et là je dormais plus paisiblement. Je l'ai senti se faufiler sous mes draps, j'ai fait semblant de rien, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Puis, il a amené sa main jusqu'à mon entre-jambe, et a commencé à me caresser, alors j'ai paniqué, je me suis retournée. Voulant l'arrêter . Cela n'a pas été suffisant, il me retenait fermement, je n'avais aucune chance, contre sa force, il a alors relevé ce qui me servait de robe de chambre, puis baisser son pantalon, et il s'est introduit en moi. J'en ai hurlé. Ce jour là dans cette chambre, cet homme m'a pris ma virginité sans aucune culpabilité. J'étais terrorisé, terrifier, j'ai lâcher prise, après plusieurs minute à essayer de me débattre en vain, je n'ai plus tenté de me battre, je n'avais aucune chance de toute façons. Je le sentais en moi, sans que je puisse faire quoique soit, puis une fois fini avec moi, il a remit tranquillement ses vêtements et m'a cracher à la figure « Si un seul mot sort de ta bouche, tu n'existera plus, je te ferais pire encore ». Alors pendant un an et demi, j'ai subi ça, chaque soir où sa femme était de garde, je perdais un bout de moi, chaque fois je me faisais salir un peu plus, chaque jour il me détruisait. Depuis je n'ai plus jamais eu de rapport sexuelle avec un homme, ni même avec une femme, même si je suis de ce bord. Puis, un jour j'ai été rejeté dans le système. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je suis seule, dès que j'ai pu être responsable de moi même je suis partie, je ne voulais plus revivre ce calvaire. Seule.

Il y eut un moment de silence, elle avait fini. Elle avait tout dit d'un coup. Elle s'était délivrée sur un moment de sa vie, pour elle, le pire . N'entendant aucune réaction de la part de la brune, elle releva la tête vers elle, elle put alors observer à la lueur de la lune, des larmes coulées sur son visage.

-Merci de m'avoir écouter Régina, vous m'avez aider plus que vous pouvez l'imaginer.

-Emm.. Emma. Je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de me dire, je suis désolée de tout ce qu'il t'est arrivée . Je n'arrive même pas à parler, je … tu as une telle force, jamais j'aurais pu imaginer .. Tu ..

Elle fut coupée par la blonde, qui essuya la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue.

-Régina, il n'y a rien à dire, merci à vous de m'avoir écouter jusqu'au bout. J'en avais jamais parlé, à personne .

Elles se fixèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, la lune, les faisant brillé. Emma, une mains toujours posé dans le creux des reins de la brune, une autre posée sur la joue de cette dernière, ayant auparavant essuyé une larme, se sentait bien. Régina, n'osait plus bouger, touchée par le passé de la jeune fille. Emma, eut alors un regain d'énergie, croisant toujours le regard de la brune, s'avança, descendit son regard vers ses lèvres, puis le releva dans les yeux bruns de cette magnifique femme. Régina voyant la brune s'approcher ne savait pas quoi faire, s'attendant comme la dernière fois à un baiser de remerciements sur la joue, elle la laissa faire. Au lieu de cela, elle senti le souffle chaud de la blonde s'approcher de ses lèvres puis une seconde plus tard, les lèvres de celle-ci se déposèrent sur celle de la brune. Durant les premières secondes, Régina senti ces douces lèvres sur les siennes puis répondit au baiser, mais très vite elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, avec une femme, trop jeune pour elle. Pas que la gente féminines ne lui plaisait pas mais, Emma elle ne pouvait pas se permettre.  
Alors elle se recula :

-Emma, je .. nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Désolé j'ai eu un moment d'égarement, je ne peux pas.

-Régina, vous me plaisez. Dit sincèrement Emma.

La brune, eut un pincement au cœur lorsque la blonde prononça ces mots, avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre quelques minutes avant, elle ne voulait pas la blesser.

-Emma, je suis pas une femme pour toi, je suis vieille, et tu es l'amie de mon fils, il ne peux pas se passer ce genre de choses entre nous .

-Vous niez donc pas que je pourrais vous plaire, et qu'une partenaire ne vous dérangerait pas dans la vie de tout les jours. Dit Emma toujours pour la taquiner.

-Allons mettre la table ! Répondit Régina tout en esquivant la question . Puis elle s'en alla avant d'être retenue par Emma .

_**Alors des avis mes p'tits lecteurs ? **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Coucou mes chers lecteurs, je sais que j'ai été longue à publier cette fois, j'en suis navrée, j'ai été très prise me revoilà donc avec la suite, pas très très mouvementé m'enfin je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture à vous et à vos reviews:) ! **_

_**Chapitre 9 :**_ _Perdue._

En entrant de nouveau dans la maison, Henry descendait les escaliers, ce qui empêcha Emma d'avoir une conversation avec Régina. Elle était tout de même contente de voir Henry, les traits plus reposés.

-Hey, bien dormi ?

-Oui, je suis en forme, fallait me réveiller Emma, désolé de m'être endormi. Dit-il.

-Oh non, j'ai préféré te laisser. Répondit-elle dans un sourire.

-Où est ma mère ?

Tout à coup ils entendirent de la vaisselle se casser venant de la cuisine.

-Bah dans la cuisine apparemment, ajouta-t-il alors avant de se précipiter pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

Arrivés en cuisine, ils aperçurent Régina accroupie en train de ramasser les morceaux de verres éclater au sol.

-Maman, ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Henry ! Je ne vous avez pas vu. Rien j'ai seulement fait tomber le verre que je m'apprêtais à servir. Dit-elle alors, un ton de tristesse dans la voix.

Emma s'approcha et d'accroupie à son tour pour l'aider.

-Laisse Emma, je m'en occupe. Lui dit la brune sans relever le regard vers celui d'Emma, celle-ci l'ayant remarqué.

Cette dernière aperçut une goutte de sang gisant sur le sol, dit alors :

-Régina, vous vous êtes certainement coupée, il y a du sang ici, en pointant du doigt.

Régina regarda ses mains et y vit une coupure.

-Ce n'est rien . Répondit-elle sèchement, s'en voulant immédiatement.

-Maman, va désinfecter, je vais finir avec Emma. Intervint Henry, sentant la tension qui régnait.

Puis elle se lève et parti sans un regard, sans un mot.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Henry une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Euh, je … en fait c'est … je sais pas quoi te dire … je veux pas que tu m'en veuille de quoi ce soit.

-Emma, dit moi ! T'inquiètes pas , c'est juste pour savoir si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour elle s'il te plaît. Répondit-il en la rassurant.

-Voilà en fait, je l'ai embrassé. Et..

-Attends tu l'as quoi ? Dit-il surprit.

-Je l'ai embrassé, oui j'aurais pas du, mais attends laisse moi m'expliquer s'il te plaît. Elle parlait tellement vite pour ne pas qu'il ne la coupe qu'Henry ne pouvait que l'écouter. Elle m'a posé qu'il ne fallait pas, je lui ai donc explique le pourquoi du comment. Faut que je te le dise à toi aussi Henry. Puis elle lui expliqua toute son histoire de viol. Henry en était bouche-bée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, en effet, d'une nature pas très expressive, il ne trouvait pas les mots.

-Tu sais Henry, c'est la première à qui je l'ai dit, j'en avait jamais parlé, et comme elle me plaît, tu le sais ça, elle était là, me regardant avec ses magnifique yeux je n'ai pas résisté. Attention, je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus, je ne voulais pas la brusqué, mais elle s'est laissé faire, puis m'a ensuite repoussé, disant que par rapport à toi et son âge au vu du mien, elle ne pouvait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il a cette ambiance … spéciale, depuis que tu es descendu, je suis désolée Henry, je n'aurais pas dû je sais, je vais m'en aller.

Henry, avait tout écouté du début à la fin, dans le fond ce qu'il avait le plus retenu c'était ce qu'avait enduré Emma quelques années auparavant. Le baiser, c'est comme si il s'y attendait depuis sa précédente discussion avec Emma, et cela ne le troublait pas. Pourquoi y aurait-il un quelconque problème à cela, toutes personnes à le droit à l'amour, avec la personne de son choix, personne n'a à choisir pour les autres.

-Attends, Emma, non ne part pas ce n'est pas la peine, je … si je ne réponds pas c'est parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, à propos .. de tu sais, ce que tu as vécu, c'est pas facile et voilà ..

-Henry c'est rien, ne t'en fait pas je comprends et de toute façons c'est du passé, je ne crois pas vraiment qu'il y ai quelque chose à en dire. Mais je vais quand même y aller, prends soin de ta mère ce soir, je ne veux pas brusques les choses, elle à peut-être envie de se retrouver seule avec toi vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous on se voit au lycée demain de toute façons.

-D'accord miss, pas de soucis. Et oui bien sûr demain sans faute. Fait attention à toi en route surtout.

Puis, elle s'en alla.

Henry, monta l'escalier pour atteindre la chambre de sa mère. Il la trouva dans sa salle de bain, en larme par terre, un coton imbibé d'alcool déposé sur sa coupure.

-Maman ?

-Oui. Dit-elle en sanglotant, sans relever le regard vers son fils, n'aimant pas qu'il la voit dans cet état.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là ?

-Rien, laisse, ça va aller c'est rien du tout.

-Tu as embrassé Emma et tu vas me dire que c'est rien du tout. Après tout ce qu'elle t'as raconté ?

Elle fut saisi, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à l'entente des mots prononcer par son fil. Elle le regarda dans les yeux mais pas longtemps, honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait avec l'amie de son fils .

-Je suis désolé Henry. Je sais que j'ai déraillé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit et ce qu'il m'a prit de ne pas la repoussé tout de suite. Je ..

-Maman stop stop stop, je ne t'en veux pas. Pas du tout même. Sur ce point là je pense que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je sais que tu plaît à Emma, on en a parlé, si après elle te plaît aussi c'est comme ça je m'y ferais. Et après tout c'est mon amie, je ne veux juste pas que cela aille trop vite et que tu souffre.

-Mais Henry, je suis vieille, tout ça ce n'est plus pour moi, c'est n'importe quoi. On discute dans le vide, allons nous coucher.

-D'accord, je vais me coucher, mais d'abord je veux que tu sache que l'amour n'a pas d'âge et je sais que tu le sais aussi. Ça n'a aucune importance, tant que l'amour est vrai. Bonne nuit maman. À demain . Emma passe me prendre demain, je te le dit au cas où tu voudrais discuter avec.

-Bonne nuit Henry.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher. Régina des pensées pleins la tête .

De son côté, Emma, toujours sur la route, pensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, sa soirée avait été chargé en émotions . Puis elle vit une silhouette arrivée en face d'elle, elle y reconnu lorsqu'elle y fut plus prêt, Ruby. Cette dernière, fixa Emma, puis baissa le regard et elles passèrent l'une à côté de l'autre . Quand tout à coup :

-Emma ! Interpella Ruby.

Celle-ci se retourna, le regard froid, sachant que Ruby traînait toujours avec Graham et sa bande.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Répondit-elle froidement.

-Je voulais simplement m'excuser, pour tu sais .. la dernière fois .

-C'est tout ? Ajouta Emma aussi sèche que la première fois .

-Non, attends ! Tu sais, ce que fais Graham, je n'y adhère pas du tout. Je ne suis pas comme eux moi , mais si je m'y oppose, ils vont me faire pire que ce qu'ils t'ont fait la dernière fois. C'est pour ça que je reste spectatrice de ce qu'ils font subir aux autres, à plusieurs reprise j'ai voulu défendre Henry, mais je n'ose pas.

-T'es sérieuse là ? Dit alors Emma presque choquée.

-Oui, évidemment, je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi ils sont capable mais au vu de ce qu'ils on déjà pu faire, je préfère les suivre tout en restant dans mon coin, sans participer à leur trucs .

-Tu sais quoi, si c'est vraiment ça, à partir de demain tu viens avec moi, et Henry, tu n'as pas a resté avec des gens comme ça si tu le veux pas. Je te voyais pas comme ça, tu te la joues rebelle avec, ton maquillage et tes mèches rouge en fait . Taquina Emma.

-Ouai c'est un peu ça, mais je suis pas comme ça , vraiment.

-Bah écoutes, on fait ça alors demain, on se rejoins devant le lycée ?

-D'accord, merci Emma, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Encore merci et à demain bonne nuit. Dit-elle toute intimidée par Emma.

Puis, elles se séparèrent, chacune rentrant chez elle.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Coucou mes chers lecteurs, milles excuses pour cet affreux retard que j'ai eu à vous pondre la suite de ma fiction, ayant une deuxième passion le dessin, je me suis mise à fond dans des projets. Mais la suite arrive, en voici un cours morceau, en espérant que vous voulez toujours me suivre dans cette aventure. Laissez vos reviews pour me le faire savoir, bonne lecture ! **_

Une fois rentrée dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel, Emma se mît en pyjama, ce qui veut dire pour elle débardeur et boxer. N'étant pas vraiment fatiguée, elle se mit sur son lit à écrire quelques lignes. Elle aimait écrire, tout ce qui sortait de son imagination reposait sur le papier auparavant blanc. Quelques heures plus tard, sur les coups de minuit, Emma entendu du bruit derrière sa porte, comme quelque chose qui était tombé près de sa porte. Elle se leva de son lit, pour se diriger vers sa porte de chambre tout doucement sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle écoutait à celle-ci, mais elle n'entendait pas grand chose, alors elle prit son courage à deux mains puis ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte. Qu'elle fût sa surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut, assise par terre, contre le mur : Ruby en pleurs.

-Ruby ? Dit alors Emma vraiment surprise  
-Emma ..

-Mais Ruby qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Comment tu sais que je loge ici ?

-Emma, j'suis désolé. Il n'y a pas cinquante Hôtel dans notre petite ville, je ne savais pas où allé, j'ai simplement demandé ta chambre à l'accueil, ils me l'ont indiqué.

-D'accord vient, reste pas là entre, et dit moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé !

-Je … Je … rentrais chez … Chez …

-Ruby, chuuuut ! Calme toi d'accord tout va bien maintenant . Je suis là !

Emma, était douce avec tout le monde, tout ceux qu'elle voyait désarmé avait besoin d'elle pensait-elle. Alors qu'elle n'avais jamais eu vraiment d'aide de personne .

-Emma, ils m'ont vu discuté avec toi, ils … ils vont me faire la peau. Ils sont vraiment dingue, ils m'ont menacé, et je n'ai pas osé continué la route jusque chez moi, j'avais peur qu'ils me suivent encore et encore, alors j'ai couru en faisant demi-tour et je me suis arrêté ici, je suis désolé Emma. Raconta Ruby en parlant de Graham et sa bande.

-C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas ! Aller c'est rien, ils vont rien te faire, je vais m'en charger !

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi !  
-Ça va aller, il faut leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas le centre du monde. Dit Emma d'un ton rassurant.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas rester ici cette nuit, je n'ai pas envie que tu as encore des ennuis, regarde, c'est un lit deux places, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, dit-elle pour plaisanter.

-Merci, Emma. C'est vraiment gentil.

Puis elles se préparèrent à dormir. La nuit fût longue pour Ruby, qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses agresseurs, de peur qu'ils s'en prennent encore à Emma.  
Emma, pensa et rêva de sa belle brune, tout en ayant une pointe de tristesse sur la façon dont elles s'étaient quittées.

Du côté de Régina, elle cogita toute la nuit, pensant à Emma et ce qu'elles avaient fait. Elle n'était pas vraiment bien, d'avoir réagi de la sorte avec la blonde. Mais elle pensait bien faire, pour ne pas donner de fausse illusion à Emma. Cependant au fond d'elle elle aurait voulu prolonger ce baiser, avoir une discussion comme des adultes, voir ce qui aurait pu se passer après. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce qui aurait pu se passer, elle se l'interdit, elle n'avait pas le droit, elle pourrait être sa mère, puis c'est l'amie d'Henry, puis, puis, trop de puis trottaient dans sa tête. Alors, elle décida que le lendemain matin, elle irait voir Emma, à son hôtel, pour simplement discuter d'adulte à adulte.

Le lendemain matin, une fois levée, Régina alla se préparer. Toujours dans l'optique de pouvoir aller voir Emma, sans qu'Henry le sache, il était donc encore tôt, pour lui, il était le genre à se lever à la dernière minute pour se préparer avant d'aller en cours. Alors sans faire trop de bruit, elle prit sa douche, s'habilla, un petit coup de maquillage, pas de trop elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Après avoir fini, dans la salle de bain, elle alla se boire un café, pour se motiver un peu tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire.  
Elle mît ensuite son manteau prête à partir, elle pensa à écrire un mot à son fils, en lui disant être parti travailler plus tôt ce matin.

Du côté d'Emma, elle avait pensé à mettre un réveil, se disant que le lendemain elles seraient deux à devoir se préparer c'était préférable. Une fois les deux jeunes filles réveillées, Emma prit de quoi s'habiller, puis fila sous la douche. Pendant ce temps-là, Ruby repensait aux évènements de la veille quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_**Voilà, voilà, je sais ne m'assassiner pas c'est très très court, mais je ne sais pas si vous continuez à lire vu l'attente que vous avez eu pour la suite, néanmoins si c'est le cas, j'essais de vous mettre la suite demain sans faute, bisous **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coucou mes chers lecteurs préférés:), je vous mets la suite ce soir, j'avais dit hier et bien évidemment j'ai eu un imprévu, je suis rentrée plus tard que prévu, enfin bon ne m'en voulait pas de trop s'il vous plaît ^^ **_

_**Voici la suite pour voir, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 11 : **__Chic et choc_.

Ruby repensait aux événements de la veille, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tout d'abord surprise, elle pensa aux services de chambres, et se leva donc pour aller ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique brune, que Ruby croyait déjà avoir aperçu, elle demanda :  
-Bonjour, madame … Je peux vous aider ?  
Régina, ne savait plus quoi dire, elle se trouvait bien devant la chambre d'Emma, l'accueil n'avait pas pu se tromper en lui donnant ce numéro. Cependant, elle se trouvait devant une brune parsemée de cheveux rouge par-ci par-là, en tenue … un peu trop légère pour elle.  
-Je suis Régina et je cherche Emma, je … me suis trompée...  
-Oh non, Emma, elle est là. Enfin là, elle est sous la douche mais …  
Pour Régina, se fut un peu de trop à assimiler, d'abord, cette fille qui lui ouvre à la place d'Emma, maintenant lui dit qu'Emma est sous la douche, tout cela semblait trop intime.  
- Je… d'accord ce n'est pas grave, laissez tomber, merci.  
Puis, elle prît la fuite. Au long de la route, elle pensa à pleins de scénario dans sa tête, puis il lui vint alors à l'évidence que Ruby et Emma, avaient fait leur affaire cette nuit. Elle en était attristé, après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre elle, Emma avait vite fait abstraction de cela. Elle ne repassa pas par chez elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry la voit encore une fois de plus dans cet état là. Elle se rendit directement à la mairie, là ou personne ne pourrait la déranger.  
Du côté de Ruby, elle était surprise de la réaction qu'avait eue cette belle brune subitement. Lorsqu'Emma sorti de la douche enfin prête, elle vit à la tête de Ruby que quelque chose s'était passé.  
-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Rub' ? T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Dit-elle en rigolant.  
-Non, dis pas de connerie, répondit alors Ruby en lui tapant l'épaule tout en rigolant à son tour. En fait, t'as pas entendu ?  
-Beh non quoi ? Dit Emma, plus sérieuse.  
-Bah, il y a cette brune là qui vient de venir, elle t'a demandé mais comme t'étais sous la douche, je lui ai dit et je ne sais pas elle est parti sans vraiment me dire pourquoi elle était là.  
-Attends de qui tu me parles là ? Emma réfléchissais et la seule brune qui hantait ses pensées en ce moment c'était Régina, mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle alors qui ?  
-Attends … Régina, je crois … Ouai c'est ça, elle m'a dit son prénom, un peu près la trentaine ou plus je ne sais pas en fait, puis elle avait l'air surprise quand elle m'a vu et que je lui ai dit que tu prenais ta douche. Elle se lave pas ou quoi, pour être surprise à ce point ? Dit Ruby pour plaisanter.  
Emma, resta bouche bée, il fallait qu'elle réponde quelque chose, mais pourquoi Régina était venue la voir. Et puis si c'est Ruby qui lui a ouvert... Mais.  
-Nen Ruby, attends tu as été lui ouvrir dans cette tenue ?  
-Bah oui je viens de me lever, je me suis pas habillée, je pensais que c'était le room service moi.

-Merde ! C'est pas grave, dit elle avec un sourire pour essayer de détendre tout ça, tu sais quoi ? Tu vas prendre ta douche et tout tu as encore le temps, moi je dois passer chercher Henry chez lui, dès que tu es toute prête rejoins-nous chez lui d'accord ?  
-Euh … d'accord Em' à toute alors. Et désolé si j'ai fait un truc qui ne fallait pas !  
-T'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave !  
Puis elle s'en alla. Prit la route pour aller chez Henry, pensant que la brune serait directement rentrée chez elle. En ayant eu le déclic de penser au fait que Ruby avait été lui ouvrir dans cette tenue, elle s'était directement fait à l'idée que Régina avait dû croire à l'impossible, c'est-à-dire que Ruby et elle, étaient ensemble, ou du moins avaient couché ensemble.  
En arrivant à la mairie, Régina prévenu sa secrétaire qu'elle ne voulait être déranger par personne sauf en cas d'urgence professionnelle.  
De son côté Emma était devant la porte et y sonna, en attendant une réponse. Elle ne fût pas étonnée de voir que c'était Henry qui lui ouvrait, sachant que Régina après avoir vu Ruby en petite tenue dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ne voudrait plus la revoir de si tôt.  
Mais Emma ne voulait pas que Régina la pensait comme ça, ce n'était pas elle ça, le coup d'un soir. Elle avait trop de respect pour faire ça à une femme, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Pour dire vrai, Emma ne recherchait rien, mais ça lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle s'y attend, elle était sous le charme de la belle brune. Savoir que Régina la pensait sûrement du genre à aller à droite et à gauche la rendait malade.  
Henry la salua alors :  
-Hey Emma, comment tu vas ? T'as l'air essoufflée dit donc, on a le temps tu sais.  
-Ouai, je me suis dépêcher, en fait, il faut que je vois ta mère, c'est pour ça. C'est urgent, enfin non ce n'est pas grave mais il faut que je la vois s'il te plaît. Dit-elle en le suppliant du regard tout en lui souriant.  
-Je peux d'abord savoir ce qu'il y a ? Parce qu'elle m'a laissé un mot pour dire qu'elle allait travailler de bonne heure ce matin, je ne l'ai pas vu en me levant, donc elle n'est pas ici.  
Emma, lui expliqua alors tout, la veille avec Ruby sa venue à l'hôtel, puis celle de sa mère et Ruby en petite tenue, et toute la suite.  
-Oh d'accord je vois, ma mère a du sûrement se dire que toi et Ruby …  
-Voilà, t'as tout compris, c'est pour ça que je dois immédiatement la voir, pour pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées à mon sujet !  
-Ouai je vois, mais la je ne sais pas, elle a du se réfugier dans son travail a la mairie c'est toujours ce qu'elle fait quand elle ne va pas bien de tout façon et de toute évidence je doute qu'elle pète la forme, depuis qu'elle a vu ça ce matin, dit-il pour plaisanter.  
Ils se mirent alors à rire, en repensant à la scène, et à la tête qu'a dû faire la pauvre Régina en voyant Ruby de cette façon.  
-Hey coucou !  
Ils se retournèrent alors, Ruby venait d'arriver.  
-Bon vous savez quoi les amis, moi je me rends très vite à la mairie, pour tu sais quoi, lance-t-elle à l'attention d'Henry. Vous vous allez au lycée, si jamais ça sonne, ne m'attendez pas je serais légèrement en retard ne vous en faites, comme ça vous pourrez faire connaissance. Dit-elle en les taquinant, Ruby rougissant alors.  
Il faut dire que Ruby était plutôt mignonne, elle pourrait plaire à Henry si celui-ci n'était pas de l'autre bord.  
-D'accord Emma, et tu me raconteras tout ! Dit alors Henry à Emma.  
Ruby ne comprenait pas grand-chose, voire rien du tout, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas jugeant qu'il était encore tôt de se mêler de ce qu'il ne la regarde pas, alors qu'elle ne les connaît pas encore.  
-A toute à l'heure, attention à vous sur la route !  
-A toute Emma !  
Puis ils se séparèrent chacun prenant des chemins différents.

_**Voilà, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de la longueur ^^ , et de son contenue mais dites-moi j'attends vos reviews avec impatience please, bisous bisous :D**_


End file.
